


Dancing in the Park

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Month, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Tyrus Month - Day 8 DanceAndi, Buffy, Jonah, Cyrus and TJ are all hanging out in the park discussing the upcoming dance. Cyrus admits that he can't dance, and TJ decides to show him how.





	Dancing in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try to do as much of the month as I can! They'll be shorter than my earlier ones most likely, but hope you enjoy!

“I can’t wait for the dance this Friday,” Andi says, a bright smile on her face. Jonah sitting beside her, one arm over her shoulders nods in agreement, while Buffy, Cyrus and TJ all shake their heads. “You guys aren’t excited?”

“None of us have a date,” Buffy explains, “So we’ll all just be dancing with each other.”

“That’s still fun,” Andi says with a sympathetic smile. 

“It is,” Cyrus agrees, “But it isn’t as fun as having a date to take cute couple photos with, or do coupley things with, or to slow dance with.” He pauses, “Not that I can slow dance, but still, the option would be nice.” 

Cyrus wants all this but he couldn’t have it with a girl, he’s gay. Only Buffy and Andi know this, and they both give him sympathetic smiles as he finishes speaking, knowing the Cyrus doesn’t have the same chance as everyone else to get a date, not really. As far as they are aware he has no crush, he’s over Jonah and isn’t crushing on anyone else, but Cyrus knows that isn’t true. 

He likes TJ, a lot. He hadn’t let it affect their friendship though, that’s what made him like TJ even more. He doesn’t feel super nervous and slightly uncomfortable around him just because he likes him. TJ always makes him feel like he can be himself and be comfortable. 

So he wants TJ as a date to this dance, but he can’t ask him. Firstly, he doesn’t know if TJ likes guys, he assumes that he’s straight, but there’s been moments, fleeting moments, where he’s thought that maybe TJ isn’t into girls. Secondly, even if TJ does like guys he doesn’t know if TJ likes him, and so asking him to a dance could be incredibly embarrassing and awkward if he says no. 

“You don’t know how to slow dance Underdog?” TJ asks, Cyrus shakes his head. “I can help you with that,” he smiles at him.

“You can slow dance?” Buffy asks, slight amusement, and shock in her voice. 

“Yeah, but not with you. Get a different teacher,” he smirks, this is just how Buffy and him were with each other, and it always makes the rest of the group laugh. “Come on Underdog,” he says standing up from their patch on the grass. They had decided to come to the park after they all had lunch at The Spoon, since it was a nice day, so they’d just been sitting by a tree talking. 

“You sure?” Cyrus asks, looking up at the boy. 

“Yes, now come on,” he offers his hand to Cyrus, a smile on his face. 

This is one of those moments where Cyrus wonders if he does have a chance with TJ. Your average teenage boy wouldn’t dance with another teenage boy in public. Cyrus can’t help but hope that maybe it meant something, but is also aware TJ is a confident jock, maybe he just doesn’t care about this type of thing. Cyrus takes the taller boys hand, and is helped up.

“Okay, so place your left hand on my shoulder,” Cyrus does as instructed, heart beating a thousand times a minute as TJ simultaneously places his his right hand on his waist. “And then,” he gently takes Cyrus’ right hand and holds it up in his own. Cyrus fights hard to slow his heart rate and keep the blush off of his face, or at least make it less noticable. “And now you just follow my lead, basically just swaying from side to side.” 

TJ takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, hoping no one notices it, as his heart is trying to jump out of his chest. He thought he’d be able to do this calmly, but being this close to Cyrus is driving him mad, and fighting off the blush that’s trying to go to his cheeks is getting harder and harder. 

“Or - uh,” TJ clears his throat, “You can just put both your hands on my shoulders like this,” he places the hand he was holding onto his shoulder. Slowly, slightly hesitant, he places his, now free, hand onto Cyrus’ waist. “And just sway,” his voice not much louder than a whisper. “One of you leans and the other follows, or you just sway sigh to side. It’s easy,” he pauses as they sway. He and Cyrus look into each others eyes, “See?” He finishes, Cyrus nods, but they don’t separate. “Basically hands on shoulders or waist, sway side to side, and you can’t go wrong.”

“Do they remember we’re still here?” Jonah asks the girls sitting beside him. 

“I don’t think they care,” Andi says, a small smile on her face.

“They like each other don’t they?” Jonah asks, watching the pair dance to no music in the park seemed like answer enough.

“Not for us to say,” Buffy says with a smile.

Cyrus and TJ continue swaying, both oblivious to the outside world. Both trying hard to not close the small gap between their lips, unsure if the other would want that.

“Dan-Dance with me?” Cyrus suddenly asks, his voice soft, unsteady, and full of a mix of nervousness and hopefulness.

“I already am Underdog,” TJ says softly, slightly caught off guard, not wanting to assume Cyrus was asking him to the dance. 

“At the dance,” Cyrus adds. He gulps, “Would you like to go to the dance with me?” His confidence came from nowhere, he never thought he’d ask TJ to the dance. But this moment, Cyrus felt like he had a chance, and trusted that even if TJ were to say no, if he were straight, nothing would ever change between them. They made each other feel safe and comfortable and Cyrus is sure that that will never change, no matter what. 

“Yes,” TJ replies simply, a wide smile on his face. Cyrus’ eyes go wide as he stops swaying, he’d hoped that TJ would say yes, but hadn’t thought he actually would. “I’d love to Underdog.”

“I mean as my date, you know that right?” Cyrus checks, still shocked and wanting to be clear before getting excited. 

“Yeah, I’d love to be your date Cyrus,” the boys both smile at each other, wide, pure happiness smiles. Cyrus throws himself at TJ, the taller boy lifts him off the ground and spins around, both boys laughing. 

“What just happened?” Jonah asks the girls. The boys had been dancing close to them, but not close enough for them to hear their conversation. The girls shrug, also slightly confused at the boys sudden happiness and spinning and laughter. 

TJ puts Cyrus down. “Um, without being too forward, do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asks, fairly confident, but slight nervousness in his voice, he’d never asked anyone, yet alone a boy, out before. Cyrus smiles brightly and hugs him again, “I’ll take that as a yes?” He asks.

“YES!” Cyrus all but shouts, and slowly he pulls away. “We should probably go tell them because I can tell from here that they’re confused. And Jonah doesn’t know I’m gay, so this may be a shock.”

“Well none of them know I’m gay so,” TJ says with a laugh. 

“Yeah, that will probably be the bigger shock,” Cyrus smiles. “Wait, are you okay with people knowing?” He asks, realising he probably shouldn’t have assumed TJ was okay with others knowing he’s gay. 

“Yeah, I don’t mind people knowing, I want to be able to show off my boyfriend.” TJ smiles as Cyrus blushes. 

“Okay, lets do this,” Cyrus nods, the blush still keeping his cheeks warm. 

He and Cyrus walk over to join the others again and sit by each other, very close to each other. “What made you two so happy?” Andi asks.

“Jonah,” Cyrus turns to him, “I don’t want anything to change between us. But I want you to know that I’m gay.”

Jonah smiles, “Cy-guy why would that change anything, you’re still you.” Cyrus gives him a big smile, thankful that he still wants to be his friend, though he never should have thought Jonah would be any different. 

“And I now have a date to the dance,” Cyrus says excitedly. TJ smiles at the smaller boys excitement, making him excited too. Andi, Buffy and Jonah all smile brightly at the pair, knowing where this is going. “My date is my boyfriend, TJ,” he announces. TJ puts his arm around the boy as he shuffles even closer to him.

“YAY!” Andi and Buffy shout, happy for the boys, and not super surprised, they’d been making heart eyes at each other for months. 

“Congrats guys!” Jonah says, equally as excited as the girls. 

Cyrus and TJ smile at their friends reactions, then back at each other. 

“Wait, this means I’m the only one without a date,” Buffy complains.

“Don’t worry,” TJ says, “You can dance with us.”

“Unless it’s a slow song,” Cyrus states, “then he’s all mine.”

“You’re welcome to him Cyrus,” Buffy says. 

The five of them laugh and spend the rest of the day in the sun messing around.


End file.
